fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Colors Pretty Cure!
Miracle Colors Pretty Cure! '(ミラクルカラーズプリキュア! Miraku'ru Karaazu Purikyua!) is Curewolfy11's sixth fanseries in this wiki. It's main motifs are rainbows and colors, with art, specifically painting and drawing, as a sub-motif. Plot ''Miracle Colors Pretty Cure! Episodes About a hundred years ago, the peaceful Rainbow World was attacked by a creature named Ooyami; nobody knew who he is, where he came from, or how to defeat him and his army. The world was almost utterly destroyed, until seven warriors who called themselves "Pretty Cure" appeared and defeated them, though not once and for all, as the long battle ended with the Pretty Cures sealing Ooyami, sacrificing their powers for it. After that, Rainbow World was rebuilt, and peace was restored... ...But history repeats itself. A curious citizen broke the seal, and the evil being immediately traveled from one corner to the other, using the negative emotions inside a person's heart to create monsters - the very same tactic he used years ago. Soon, the cheerful, colorful world became the empty, dark place it is now, with only two left standing; a fairy named Color, and a citizen who was chosen to be Cure Symphony by the Miracle Stones, seven stones that used to seal Ooyami. The pair fled to Earth, Ooyami's next target. A month later, Symphony is still struggling to fight, mainly because of her being the only Pretty Cure in the area. Even though she told Color not to look for other Pretty Cures, her reason being "We shouldn't trouble the Earthlings. And I can do this on my own.", the fairy secretly searched for six people to help using the stones - all of whom are very different and unique from each other. This marks the start of the colorful journey of the new warriors, named Miracle Colors Pretty Cure. Characters Cures / Voiced by: Akasaki Chinatsu A cheerful, creative, and brave 14 year old girl who is the leader. Aiko is somewhat of a klutz, but has a strong sense of justice. She always feels the need to help anyone, whether they want her to or not. Though a bit childish and stubborn, she really is a good leader who loves a challenge and won't accept defeat. She has a tendency to say "I won't lose!" (負けないよ Makenai yo!). As Cure Heartbeat, she symbolizes love and courage. Her theme color is red and her power is light. / Voiced by: Nakamura Eriko A humorous, athletic, and hotblooded 14 year old girl who is the sub-leader. Asako is Aiko's childhood friend who enjoys making jokes and puns and has a thing for mildly dangerous dares. She is quite reckless and will jump into the fray without thinking. She aspires to be a badminton player and trains hard for it by joining the Badminton Club. As Cure Inferno, she symbolizes amusement and energy. Her theme color is orange and her power is fire and heat. / / Voiced by:' Kaida Yuki'' An optimistic, confident, and mature 13 year old girl who used to be Ooyami's servant. Sora fled his army for 'freedom', and now lives peacefully with her 'aunt' on earth, aiming to be a writer. She's the type of person who has a hard time deciding anything, including whether or not she'll join the team, and when she does, she often changes her mind. As '''Cure Storm, she symbolizes happiness and hope. Her theme color is yellow and her power is lightning and thunder, / Voiced by: Takano Urara A quiet yet sweet 16 year old girl who is the team's older sister figure. Kiku is a huge fan of shounen anime, which is why she studied karate in the first place. She still wishes to be a superhero, and is excited to be a Pretty Cure. She has an irrationally strong fear of the darkness and dogs, but most of the neighborhood is afraid of her. As Cure Gaia, she symbolizes peace and strength. Her theme color is green and her powers relate to flowers. / Voiced by: Uchiyama Yumi A calm, bright, and gentle 14 year old girl who is the team's strategist. Izumi, Aiko's other childhood friend, often feels that she's an unpaid babysitter for her teammates. Though she tends to be the one keeping a cool, logical head, she'll go berserk if her teammates are harmed, especially Aiko and Asako. She has a weak body and feels useless as a Pretty Cure, though she bottles up this feeling. As Cure Wave, she symbolizes faith and trust, and her theme color is blue. Her power is related to water and healing. / Voiced by: Itō Shizuka A cool, observant, and clever 15 year old girl who's a bit mysterious. Kasumi is a curious (read:nosy) girl who wants to be a detective. She's the student council president, though she's not too tight on the rules, unlike her vice-president and childhood friend Masayoshi. No matter how childish she looks, she can solve a mystery - she just needs time and some antics, that's all. As Cure Mist, she symbolizes mystery and truth. Her theme color is indigo and her power is related to illusions and mist. / / Voiced by: Kudou Mayu An arrogant, cold, and distant 14 year old girl who was a citizen of Rainbow World. Utau has a great singing voice and is an excellent fighter, but is bad at socializing. Prideful and a natural loner, she thinks that she's enough to defeat the destroyer of her world - she's wrong. She has taken a liking to earth food, sweets and candies in particular. As Cure Symphony, she symbolizes pride and elegance. Her theme color is violet and her power is related to music. Allies Color Voiced by: Yukana A fairy from Rainbow World, Color is polite, motherly, and a bit mysterious. She had heard many lore and legends about the previous Pretty Cure, and was...slightly disappointed in the new ones, but tells herself to keep believing in them - and she does. Aside from being a fairy from Rainbow World, she doesn't remember much of her past or even her family. Sakurai Akihiro Voiced by: Sanpei Yuuko Aiko's competitive, anime-and-manga-loving cousin who she let know of the Pretty Cures. As his parents are traveling due to their jobs, Akihiro stays with Aiko's family. While he is better-known for his talent in soccer, he also enjoys (and does quite well at) badminton. He often claims to be Aiko's older brother just to annoy her, though he really does feel like she's more of a sister, even if she ''is the one who is a month older. '''Murasaki Kyouya' Voiced by: KENN A laid-back and mysterious man who is apparently Color's 'acquaintance', though the two act more like close friends. Kyouya runs the Murasaki Café where the Cures often hang out, and lets Utau and Color live with him until the two go home. He is also capable of defending himself against a group of Yamikage, but not so much against a Mushoku - how ''he defends himself is unknown since he seems pretty harmless. '''Hoshikawa Chiaki' Voiced by: Hisakawa Aya A cheery and energetic mangaka who is just starting to publish her second series. Chiaki first saw Sora flying around near her apartment, and took her in after Sora stopped a thief from stealing her bag. Nowadays, Chiaki often looks for inspiration in Murasaki Cafe, hearing some girls planning their "next move" against the "enemy" from a table isolated in a corner... Dark Soul Army Kage ' ''Voiced by: Takeshi Kusao '''Koori Voiced by: Minaguchi Yūko Sudooshi Voiced by: Takayama Minami Kaijin Voiced by: Ishida Akira Ouyami Voiced by: ??? Mushoku Voised by: Sakai Keikou Huge monsters created from a person's "Color Soul," the colors of which are fading, and a drawing from one of the generals. They can't speak coherent sentences, and can only say "musho" and their own name. Their name means colorless. ''The Mushoku's color depends on their summoner: black if it's Kage, white if it's Koori, and gray if it's Kaijin. '''Blank' Voiced by: ??? Small, child-sized underlings of the army. As their names suggest, their face is blank - it has no eyes, no nose, no mouth whatsoever and as such, cannot speak at all. Like the Mushoku, their color depends on their summoner. Others Tachibana Hinata Edogawa Masayoshi Kudo Shiho Akiyama Yukino Locations Kisekihara Town Rainbow World Mashiro Middle School Harukaze High School Asahina Flower Shop Kisekihara Park Murasaki Café Items Movies * Miracle Colors Pretty Cure!: Color the Aurora Kingdom! (ミラクルカラーズプリキュア! オーロラ王国を 彩れ! Mirakuru Karaazu Purikyua! Oorora Oukoku o Irodore) Trivia Category:Curewolfy11's Fanseries Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:Miracle Colors Pretty Cure! Category:Article stubs